This application describes and claims certain improvements in the basic electrochemical cell disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 133,833 filed Apr. 14, 1971, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,871.
The basic mechanism of operation of the cell described in the aforementioned patent application is incorporated by reference in this application. Briefly, the cell utilizes an alkali metal anode (highly reactive with water) spaced from a cathode by an electrically insulating film which forms naturally on the anode in the presence of water. This thin film permits the cathode to be placed in direct contact with the anode. The resulting reduction in the anode-cathode spacing to a thickness equal to the anode film thickness greatly reduces the I.sup.2 R losses which would otherwise be present and results in increased power output and energy density. The anode and cathode are immersed in an aqueous electrolyte which, in the embodiment shown in the aforesaid patent application, is a liquid solution in water of an alkali metal hydroxide.